Tetsuo Hamada
Affiliations *Village Hidden in the Clouds *Village Of the Burning Leaf Rank Chunin(Part1/Part2) Character Information Birthday=March 21 Age-Part1=14/Part3=19 Blood=AB+ Occupation-Shinobi/Soldier Nature Release-Yin Release/Yang Release/Earth Release/Wind Release Kekki Genkai Part 1=One Eyed Sharingan/One Eyed Mangekyou Sharingan Part 3=One Eyed Mangekyou Sharingan Kekki Genkai Abilities Right Eye=Tsukuyomi Right Eye=Ameratsu Appearance Childhood ﻿ As a child just two years under Raisetsu, tetsuo tried to follow his traditions quite closely. That is until the death of Obu when he recieved the sharingan eye for being such a close friend to obu, from this era onward he made it a point to purposefully dress, act, even specialize in the complete opposite Jutsu of his brother. to add to this His clothes were drastically diffrent wearing loose non fitting cloaks and hoods to purposfully conceal his identity from that of his prodigy brother. Adulthood ﻿ His Jaw is now narrow and long, no longer concealing his identity we now see his short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair with a relatively broad nose and a miniscule mole apon his cheek. Still leading into adulthood, Tetsuo still wears his loose cloaks but withought his face hiding hoods and sour attitude. Personality As a child Tetsuo idolized Raisetsu and made sure to follow as many steps as he could always falling short to Raisetsu's prodigious abilities. Until Raisetsu would start teaching him Tetsuo would follow and practice all the moves he witnesses by himself all day until he preformed them perfectly.After the death of Obu though Tetsuo realized he needed his own personality and his own style before long and decided to drastically change, from raisetsu's carefree attitude he began forming a harsh logical personality withought the care for others thoughts and opinions. early into adulthood Tetsuo simply changed again accepting the frame of his mind and for a final time he addopted his own attitude. Now though he is still logical and calculating, he is instead warm and caring with a sense of humor to rival Raiestsu's.Tetsuo also doesn't appear to enjoy killing people and prefers to use non-lethal methods whenever possible as shown in his using a genjutsu to scare off enemies rather than fighting them. Abilities Chakra Skill Tetsuo has relatively normal chakra with little diffrence to average children in his age group. after the death of obu his relative chakra became stronger after Tetsuo's drive increades far beyond that of Raisetsu's, his chakra strength even began to rival Raisetsu's but He stayed ahead always making leaps and bounds beyond Tetsuo's strength, especially after Raisetsu gained the ability to form his own sharingan. To make up for this Tetsuo trained nonstop constantly with no longer an appetite for exaustion, his Chakra still paled in the control and pure power of Raisetsu's. Taijutsu With his ninja training and Raisetsu's tutilage Tetsuo gained the ability to fend off atleast three fellow shinobi and defeat them easily,In battle, his speed was shown to be able to seamlessly dodge barrages of projectiles from his enemy and likewise outpace them. He was also a proficient taijutsu user, being able to defeat Raisetsu in 3 sparring matches though his Ninjutsu lacks severely. his strength is within his deep resolve and inability to even speak the word surrender Tetsuo's speed is special in that it paces with others quite easily constantly adapting to his opponents speed. Genjutsu Tetsuo is extremely profficient in his genjutsu use preffering to specialize in that, scaring and mentally scarring rather than killing or fighting. Ninjutsu Tetsuo's skill in this art is very near to the worst specializing in Flame and earth jutsu